utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
FM-kun
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Benichiru (べにちる) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = |officialromajiname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 29|birthmonth = 05|birthyear = 1997|birthref = NND Profile |status = Active |years = 2014-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 27594197 |mylist1 = 41362079 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 43512166 |mylist2info = collab, live |mylist3 = 50363643 |mylist3info = imitating other utaite's voices |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Craft, Lorё, usrm |otheractivity = |country = }} |jOxrFuPljpE}} FM-kun (FMくん) is a rapper in the new generation who is known for many rap arranges of 's songs and his "HoneyWorks Rap Medley" and "HoneyWorks Rap Medley -another side-" . His name FM is the acronym of FlatMan. He has a nasal, laid-back and shota-ish rapping voice while covering 's songs. His voice is clearer and more confident with rich vibrato when he raps in other covers as in his original nicorap songs "midnight tension" . Sometimes he adds sexy low range voice in his covers, as in "Gigantic O.T.N" and "Zange∝Scalat!oN" . When singing, his voice becomes softer and warmer, for example in his cover of "Akatsuki Zukuyo" or the back chorus of "Attakain Dakara~♪" . He has a remarkable proficiency of rapping even with ballad songs, such as in his cover of "Juuichi-gatsu no Ame" or "Donor Song" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of F.i.l.M # F.i.l.M (Released on October 30, 2016) Collaboration Units * FC2 -FlaCraTwo- with Craft List of Covered Songs (A Solution for Jealousy) (2014.02.12) (not in mylist, sing only) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2014.03.02) (not in mylist) # "Summertime Record" -Piano ver. with dialogue- feat. CHIHORI, Yukisora, FM-kun, MOA♯, Agedashi Tofu, Merumo, takoito, Lorё, Craft, KING, and Dot. (2014.04.29) (sing only) # "Donut Hole" feat. Rap-bit and FlatMan (2014.05.08) (not in mylist) # "Twinkle" feat. Agedashi Tofu and FlatMan (2014.08.23) # "Hoshiai" (Meeting of Stars) -mixed with Amatsuki's ver.- (2014.09.16) # "Kimi Ja Nakya Dame Mitai" (It Can't Be Anyone Other Than You; Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun OP) -TV Size ver.- feat. FlatMan and Craft (2014.09.25) # "midnight tension" (Original lyrics) (2014.09.30) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" -another story- feat. FlatMan and Craft (2014.10.03) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) feat. Papiko and FlatMan (2014.10.10) # "fake doll" feat. usrm and FlatMan (2014.10.12) # "Sayonara Ryou Kataomoi" (Goodbye to This Mutual, Unrequited Love) (2014.10.24) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) feat. Craft and FM-kun (2014.10.31) # "Streaming Heart" -DIVELA Remix- (2014.11.11) # "Emotional" (Original lyrics) (2014.11.15) # "Koshitantan" feat. Yuji and FlatMan (2014.11.24) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Right Now, I'm Falling in Love.) (2014.11.30) # "Ikkitousen" (Matchless Warriors) feat. usrm and FlatMan (2014.12.16) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2015.01.04) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." -triangle story- feat. FlatMan and Craft (2015.01.11) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm~♪) (2015.01.19) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.01.29) # "Lapis Lazuli" feat. Sugita Kool and FM-kun (2015.02.21) (Deleted) # "Dragon Night" (2015.03.13) # "Ikkitousen" feat. Yuji and FlatMan (2015.03.18) # "HEYLAS" -Remix ver.- feat. Shichine, Sugita Kool, FlatMan, and Rapsuruman (2015.03.25) # "Zange∝Scalat!oN" (Repentance∝Scalat!oN) (2015.03.26) # "HoneyWorks Rap Medley" (2015.03.30) # "Love Me If You Can" (2015.04.01) # "CITRUS" (2015.04.08) # "Blessing" SINGERS ver.F -mixed with Original ver.- (2015.04.20) # "Idola no Circus" -DIVELA Remix- feat. Tear and FM-kun (2015.04.21) # "Connecting" ✩NewYears(?) feat. usrm, Craft, Komachi, FlatMan, takelu, RISS, Lorё, and LowFat (2015.05.07) # "HEAVEN" (2015.05.14) (sing only) # "Inokori Sensei" (Detained Teacher) (2015.05.29) # "Over The Limit" -Mic Relay- feat. Amanederi, FM-kun, Alima2, Ryan, TenT, Fuyu, JIN, and Vulcan (2015.05.30) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -mixed with melost's ver.- (2015.06.04) # "Akatsuki Zukuyo" (Dawn Moonlit Night) (2015.06.06) # "Non-fiction Story" (Original lyrics) (2015.06.20) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) -Rock Arrange- feat. Alima2 and FlatMan (2015.08.26) # "Girls Talk" feat. Amatou, Craft, Hidamu, and FlatMan (2015.09.25) # "Happy Halloween" (2015.10.16) # "Koi no Chord" (Love's Chord) (2015.11.02) # "Juuichi-gatsu no Ame" (November's Rain) (2015.11.09) # "Eien Kleine" -Piano ver.- (2015.11.13) (sing only) # "Streaming Heart" feat. Lyrique and FlatMan (2015.11.16) # "WE ARE THE W.W.W 2015 REMIX 2" feat. Vulcan, Amanederi, NELO, TenT, ZATO139, FM-kun, TeslaCoil, Tory, Maaku, ［StengamN］, Mayoi Kurage, Fuyu, Ryan, Alima2, and GGGN (2015.11.17) # "Very Merry Christmas" (2015.12.19) # "Captain Cook to Suisou" (Captain Cook and Water Burial) feat. Amatou and FlatMan (2015.12.23) # "Donor Song" (2015.12.29) # "Million Dollar Dreamers" (2016.01.04) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" -JUN's Arrange- (2016.01.31) (sing only) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) -Re:mix ver.- feat. FlatMan and usrm (2016.02.16) # "Ghost Rule" -DIVELA Remix- (2016.02.20) # "Sekai wo Kowashiteiru" (Terminating the World) (2016.02.21) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. FlatMan and Ruta (2016.02.24) # "HoneyWorks Rap Medley -another side-" (2016.02.26) # "Sakura no Ame ~Sotsugyou~" (Cherry Blossom Rain ~Graduation~) feat. Yuzuharu, FM-kun, Poi, Nashiyuro, Hinayoshi, and Childon (2016.03.21) # "Shooting Star" (2016.03.22) (sing only) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (Part of kemuVOXX Utattemita Tour) (2016.03.26) # "Koiiro ni Sake" (Blooming into the Color of Love) (2016.03.27) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) -Piano Remix- feat. LowFat and FlatMan (2016.03.31) # "PERFECT HUMAN" feat. Amatou and FlatMan (2016.03.31) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) -Disused Factory- feat. Ohga, Oshiri, Katamuchi, Hiyoko Mame, Botanical, LaLa, Rita☆, Wakiko♂, FM-kun, and (2016.04.04) # "Soutsu Shounen 28-gou" (Mood Swing Boy No.28) (2016.04.10) # "Pride Kakumei" (2016.04.21) # "EARTH DAY" feat. Ya-Yu, Nanshou, NELO, FM-kun, halgaya, and YQ@L (2016.04.22) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) feat. FM-kun and Childron (2016.04.30) # "Mama" (2016.05.29) # "Alien Alien" feat. Amatou, Aramaki, Ruta, and FlatMan (2016.06.01) # "basic stance remix" feat. FM-kun, Alima2, and Takayan (2016.06.02) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. Amatou, Aramaki, Ruta, and FlatMan (2016.06.08) # "Kabin ni Fureta" (Touched on the Vase) (2016.06.18) # "Dappo Rock" (Law-evading Rock) feat. Ruta and FlatMan (2016.06.29) # "Matsuri da! Hey Come on" (It's Festival! Hey Come on) feat. No.85 and Flatman (2016.07.09) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World is Falling in Love) -Acoustic ver.- (2016.07.23) # "WE ARE THE W.W.W REMIX 2016" feat. FM-kun, Keisuke DZN, Takayan, JIN, Amanederi, Usopp, Kirito, COOLOOK from.GEEK SKOOL, Sobun a.k.a GenOFAAFO, J.B.B., hizza, and Arimatsu (2016.08.04) # "Ghost Rule" -DIVELA REMIX live ver.- (2016.08.04) # "Paintër" ✧illustrator feat. Benichiru, Taizou, Itsukikiki, Ziu], FlatMan, Amatou, Wakiko♂, and Taa (2016.08.07) # "dddawn!!" feat. Amatou and FlatMan (2016.09.04) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) feat. Lyrique and FlatMan (2016.09.05) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night Thinking of You) -Sing only- (2016.09.10) # "Shinzou Connect" (Heart Connect) -Retaliation ver.- feat. Anmo, Katamuchi, Mer,, Namae wa, Madanai., Wakiko♂, Sarico, Oshiri, Hiyoko Mame, FM-kun, and Kikiki (2016.09.10) # "Wolf" (2016.09.22) # "Smiling" -2016- feat. Youika, xxx, Amemomo, sho-taro, Lyrique, Vianchi, Yuu Jirushi, Raid, Rona, Hidamu, ALIMA2, Chiaki♂, Merumo, Semi, Craft, Aizunii, Natsuna, FM-kun, Arukana,ReiRei, Amatou, sumile, Pom, Lee Rinka, MIFUYU, and Phi∮ (2016.09.24) # "Deliheal Yondara Kimi ga Kita" feat. Amatou, Aramaki, Ruta, and FlatMan (2016.10.04) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" feat. Mer, and FlatMan (2016.10.10) # "Ai Kotoba II" (Love Words 2) -Sing only- (2016.10.30) # "Kimi Ja Nakya Dame Mitai" feat. Amatou, Aramaki, Ruta, and FlatMan (2016.12.08) # "Inlight" feat. Kaneïra and FlatMan (2016.12.25) # "Koko ni Kaidou!!AB-BOY!! Mic Relay" -Remix- feat. Utarou Hito, Toshioμi., FM-kun, TAKUMI Same Otoko, Coffee Yadeko, ZEONN, Harry Potchery, Zukkazu, Nanshou, and Thima Mire (2016.12.29) # "Koi" (Love / Hoshino Gen song; Drama "Nigehaji" theme song) feat. Ruta and FlatMan (2017.01.29) # "Nichiyoubi no Himitsu" (Sunday's Secret) feat. usrm and FlatMan (2017.02.12) # "Mousou Kanshou Danshou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) (2017.02.19) }} Songs on TmBox Discography |track1arranger = ryogo |track2title = Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi |track2info = |track2lyricist = Suzumu |track2composer = |track2arranger = ryogo |track3title = Non-Fiction Story |track3info = (Retake ver) |track3lyricist = FlatMan |track3composer = R2 (Hilcrhyme) |track3arranger = ryogo |track4title = Kokoronashi |track4info = ~ryogo arrange~ |track4lyricist = papiyon |track4composer = |track4arranger = ryogo |track5title = Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan |track5info = ~Jun's FanfareMini original arrange~ |track5lyricist = Orangestar |track5composer = |track5arranger = Jun }} Gallery |FC2 in Nico Party Live.png|FM-kun (left) and Craft as seen in Nico★Party Live |Ruta FMkun - Tokyo Summer Session.png|Ruta and FM-kun (right) as seen in "Tokyo Summer Session" and Benichiru (べにちる) |FMkun Ghost Rule.png|FM-kun as seen in "Ghost Rule -DIVELA Remix-" ||From left: Honbu, FM-kun, Aizu, Sakusaku Panda, Mist and pu:rip as seen in NicoRicordi fianl LIVE Illust. by Benichiru (べにちる) |AMFM Perfect Human.png|FM-kun and Amatou as seen in "PERFECT HUMAN" Illust. by Taizoo (たいぞう) |Disused Factory.png|From left: Ohga, LaLa, Rita☆, Hiyoko Mame, FM-kun, Wakiko♂, , Katamuchi, Botanical and Oshiri as seen in "Buriki no Dance -Disused Factory-" |Alien Alien Rap ver x4.png|From left: Aramaki, FM-kun, Amatou and Ruta as seen in "Alien Alien" Illust. by Sato Tarou (佐藤タロウ) |FMkun - Kami no Manimani.png|FM-kun as seen in "Kami no Manimani" Illust. by Sato Tarou (佐藤タロウ) |FMkun LINE.png|FM-kun as seen on his LINE Illust. by Benichiru (べにちる) |usrm FMkun.png|usrm and FM-kun (right)as seen on Twitter Illust. by Benichiru (べにちる) |FM-kun twitter.png|FM-kun as seen on his Twitter icon Illust. by Iko |FM-kun Amatou Tour - FantasiA.png|FM-kun (left) and Amatou as seen in their live tour "FantasiA" at Nicobar Illust. by Benichiru (べにちる) }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * LINE * nana-music Category:NND Rappers Category:F.i.l.M